


of fart monsters and men

by 4drinkamy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Original Character(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally just plotless fluff, meet my grandson maxwell!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4drinkamy/pseuds/4drinkamy
Summary: Jake has to leave for work but his three-year-old son has other ideas.





	of fart monsters and men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [startofamoment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/startofamoment/gifts).



> my gal erica (@startofamoment) sent me this video (https://www.facebook.com/Kyoot/videos/2036331539758805/) of this little boy saying goodbye to his dad and it MELTED MY HEART - i just had to write this stupid fluffy little fic!!! please watch that video before reading this fic to a) get the tone i was going for b) DIE from the utter cuteness it will make your day...you're welcome xox

Orange-soda soaked cereal, lie-ins and breakfast burritos in the mornings are completely and utterly a thing of the past. There’s a sentence Jake never thought would be true and yet, listening to his son happily making siren noises as he pushes his toy police car across the dining table and glancing at his wife sitting across from him engrossed in her morning crossword, he completely and utterly wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Maxwell’s car bumps into Jake’s half-empty mug of coffee and just like that a new idea pops into his head. “Daddy, play Legos with me?”

“Daddy has to go to work, baby,” Amy reminds him as she reaches over to wipe his mouth with a kitchen towel. His little face immediately falls and his brows furrow – he looks like a spitting image of Jake after she’s told him that she isn’t in the mood to watch Die Hard - so she quickly adds, “But I can play Legos with you, yeah?”

“Okay,” Maxwell dramatically sighs, and Jake can’t help but grin at Amy just to rub it in her face that their son thinks that he’s the better parent at stacking Lego – there’s nothing better than a win like that to start the day. Amy shakes her head with a smile and flicks Jake’s shoulder before taking the empty plates to the kitchen.

“Alright, you be good and have fun with Mommy today, Mr. Max,” Jake ruffles his son’s curls, getting up to get ready to leave.

“Mhm, be a good fart monster at work today!” Maxwell’s voice calls after, not looking up from driving his police car in circles around a placemat. 

Looks-wise Maxwell undeniably favours Amy and he’s so attached to her too, but even at three-years-old he has the exact same sense of humour as his father and Jake could not be prouder. “Okay, you do that too and be sure to tell Mommy to be a good fart monster as well,” Jake tells him as he laces up his work sneakers (one of five pairs). 

Max just looks up at him to triumphantly remind him, “Go to work and be a good fart monster at work!”

Jake smirks and shakes his head; he truly can’t get enough of this little boy. “Yep, that’s definitely what Grandpa Holt pays me to do all day.”

With Max’s back to the kitchen, Jake, like he does every morning Amy has off, goes to wrap his arm around his wife’s waist as she wipes the counter, kissing her neck from behind before stealing a proper chaste kiss goodbye. “Have a good day at work, babe,” she says, smiling against his lips and pulling away.

“Yep, gonna catch all the bad guys!” he grins back at her as he picks up his work bag and his keys. “Okay, love you Ames, love you Maya and Max! See you later!”

Maxwell doesn’t notice Jake leaving however, his attention now focused on driving his toy fire truck as Jake shuts the door (Charles still can’t get over how amazing it is that both their sons are obsessed with trucks –“Divinely ordained, Jake!”). As Amy goes back to the dining table to wipe up the breakfast mess, she hears her little boy saying to himself determinedly, “I’ll be a good fart monster!”

“A what?”

Maxwell looks up at her and then around the room and then at her again and suddenly there’s no smile on his face. Amy’s about to ask him what’s wrong when he puts his fire truck down and blurts out with the realisation, “I didn’t say I love my daddy!” 

His tiny feet bolt to the door and, as he’s unable to reach the lock, he just starts hitting it with all the force an upset three-year-old can muster. “Daddy! I need to tell my daddy!”

“Okay, okay,” Amy rushes to the door and unlocks it before this can turn into a full-blown toddler tantrum – even Amy Santiago, a certified morning person, really doesn’t have the energy for that. Sure enough when she calls down the hall for Jake to quickly come back up, he’s only had time to get to the second flight of stairs. 

“Did I forget something?” Jake quizzes as he makes his way back up the stairs. 

Amy just gives him a soft look, closing the door behind him so not to wake the neighbours with Maxwell’s inevitable crying. “Max has something he wants to tell you.”

Before Jake has time to ask any more questions, Maxwell has his arms wrapped round his legs. “I loooooove yooooou, Daddy!”

Jake’s heart swells two sizes and, _wow_ , how could he ever have had fears about becoming a father when this is his reality in the mornings? He crouches down to Max’s eye level, trying to soothe him, “Hey buddy, don’t cry. I love you too.”

“Stay, Daddy,” Max wraps his arms round Jake’s neck and buries his face into his shoulder, refusing to move.

Amy and Jake just look at each other helplessly, both knowing how clingy Maxwell can be when he’s tired in the morning. She tries to gently ease him away from Jake but he just makes his grip tighter. “Max, baby, Daddy’s going to be late and Grandpa Holt will be angry if you don’t let go.”

“Don’t you want to stay at home and play with Mommy and Maya?” Jake rubs his back gently.

A tearful nod. “Yeah.”

“Well then go to Mommy,” Jake encourages.

“No.” Somehow, Maxwell seems to have inherited every available Santiago stubbornness gene under the sun.

As Jake moves to stand up, Max immediately whines and tugs at his leg to be carried; unable to resist that stupidly cute upset face, he relents and hoists him up on his hip. “I’m sorry, bud. I have to go to work. I have to keep you and Maya and the people of New York safe.”

Maxwell just frowns.

“ _And_ , otherwise, I can’t buy you and Maya Ninja Turtle toys.”

That, of course, earns Jake a tearful nod, “Okay.” 

“I’ll be back before you know it, little dude.”

He passes Amy their son and he immediately curls into her instead. With another goodbye kiss to Max’s cheek and a quick peck to Amy’s lips, Jake reluctantly leaves his favourite job in the world to head to his second favourite job. It’s a tough balance.

As soon as Amy’s one-handedly closed the door again, she hears a sleepy, muffled voice against her neck, “I want Daddy to stay. I love Daddy,” and her heart just about melts on the spot. 

“I love him too, baby. It’s sad when he has to go to work, isn’t it?”

“And when you go,” Maxwell pouts and pokes her boob. Amy gently kisses his forehead and runs her free hand through his hair trying to tame his curly bedhead that puts her husband’s to shame. It’s moments like this that make her realise why her mom had eight babies.

“But I don’t have to work today so let’s make the most of the day together, yeah? How about we go wake up Maya and snuggle in Mommy and Daddy’s bed for a bit? We can keep it warm for when Daddy gets home.”

“Okay,” he rests his head against Amy’s shoulder again and puts his thumb in his mouth, knowing snuggles with Mommy makes everything better. “We can be fart monsters.”

An exasperated (Jake-Peralta-is-definitely-the father-of-my-children) sigh and a kiss to his cheek. “Yep, we can be fart monsters.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments sustain me like oatmeal hint hint nudge nudge..........come find me on tumblr dot com @fourdrinkamy


End file.
